


A Dozen Sugar Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but uhh, don’t fuckin do that kids it's bad for you, gets a bit steamy at the end but also not really, honestly enno how did you not know i was head over heels for you, honestly its mostly Ennoshita Chikara being a disaster gay, i told y’all all my works weren’t gonna be crack, i wrote this for my girlfriend before she was my girlfriend, there is a mention of underage drinking, this did take me an hour to write which is weird for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugar cookies, a ten year promise, and a drunken game of Truth or Dare.





	A Dozen Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).

> this is! for my friend! Enno! because i love her and think she’s fantastic and also we have a joke about sugar cookies and i came up with this at 11:30pm and was like ,,, i gotta fuckin write it y’know ? so! Enno, my dear, this is for you from ur favorite sugar cookie mommy ;)

It all started at the training match that Dateko had been invited to Chikara’s third year. The captains had all gotten together one night to “bond” and play games. It had started out innocent enough, with a couple rounds of War and Go Fish, and evolved into a round of Bullshit followed by Terushima showing up with two bottles of vodka. It was illegal, straight up irresponsible, and Akaashi and Chikara had shared a desperate look as the other captains cheered. 

They quickly turned to six rounds of Never Have I Ever, a few attempts at Strip Poker (shut down almost immediately by Akaashi and Chikara), and finally settled into a half drunken game of Truth or Dare. 

Chikara watched with slight amusement as Akaashi was bullied into admitting that he had indeed had a big, gay crush on Bokuto-san, and then, suddenly, it was his turn. 

Akaashi turned to him with an almost wicked glint in his eyes. He might not have been drunk, but he was clearly into the game and probably out for revenge because of that one Never Have I Ever Chikara had thrown out to target him specifically. 

“So, Ennoshita-kun, truth or dare?”

Chikara sighed, weighed his options, and made his choice. “Truth, I guess.”

Oh, based on the absolutely evil look Akaashi gave him, he had made the wrong choice. Honestly, how did more people not know how chaotic Akaashi truly was? He sucked in a breath and held it. 

“Truth, have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?”

Chikara’s breath whooshed out and he struggled to keep his eyes from flicking over to his left, where one idiotic captain sat, suddenly rapt with open curiosity. He leaned his head back against the wall. “You mean besides you? Ha, yeah.”

Akaashi smiled, satisfied. “Your turn, Ennoshita-kun~” he sang, leaning back on his hands. 

Chikara let his eyes drop from the ceiling and scan over his friends, yes friends, he did have some affection buried deep down for these idiots, and he settled on Futakuchi, who was staring at him with those stupid fake innocent doe eyes. 

“Futakuchi-kun, truth or dare?” he said, voice lilting just a little. 

Futakuchi blinked at him, and then his trademark smirk slid over his lips, and why the fuck was Chikara watching his mouth. “Dare~” he sang back, voice slurring slightly. 

Chikara took a moment to think, glad he wasn’t drunk, so he couldn’t do something stupid like dare Futakuchi to kiss him, because, haha, wouldn’t that be funny, and dear God Chikara was a goner. “Hmm, how about, if you remember me in 10 years, you have to track me down and bring me a dozen sugar cookies?”

Futakuchi’s pretty brown eyes blinked slowly at him again, and then they scrunched up and he was laughing his stupid cute laugh and shit, Chikara, can you get more gay? “Is that it, Chika-chan? Man, I thought you were gonna give me something fun like give you a lap dance. Text me to remind me in the morning and I’ll see you with a dozen sugar cookies in ten years, babe.” 

Chikara’s face burned at the visual of Futakuchi half naked-maybe even fully naked-on his lap and he chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, but that would’ve been predictable, wouldn’t it?”

Futakuchi only smiled and moved on to ask Shirabu truth or dare. 

~~~~~~~~~ Ten Years Later~~~~~~~~~~

Chikara sat up, wincing at the screaming of his alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off, collapsing back onto his bed, resisting the urge to pull the blanket up and curl back into his pillows. He didn’t have work today, thank God, but he had promised to meet Akaashi for lunch, and it was already 11:30. Sighing dramatically, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and heaved upwards. 

As he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, pants thankfully on for once, the buzzer at his apartment rang. Toothbrush in mouth, he walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. 

“‘Kaash, that you?”

“Uhh, no, but Akaashi-kun did give me your address and I’d prefer to be a surprise, ha,” came the reply. 

Eyebrow raised, Chikara hesitantly hit the open button and let the person in. Akaashi wouldn’t give his address to anyone he didn’t know, and Chikara kinda felt like he should know that voice. 

He finished brushing his teeth and was pulling on his shirt when the person knocked on the door. 

“Just a sec!” he called, tugging his shirt down over his head. Moving quickly, he tucked his shirt in and opened up the door. 

His greeting died on his lips when he met eyes with the man standing at his door. 

Futakuchi grinned sharply, and one hand came up to rub at the back of his neck. “Hey, Chik-uh, Ennoshita-kun.”

“You can still call me that,” he blurted, stepping aside and motioning Futakuchi in, “Chika-chan, I mean.”

Futakuchi was taller, and broader, than he remembered, and all those feelings he had nearly forgotten came rushing back to him all at once as he tilted his head back just slightly to look at Futakuchi. 

“Thanks, Chika-chan. It’s uh, been awhile, huh?”

Chikara shook himself from his reverie and smiled crookedly. “Yeah, almost ten years, right?”

Futakuchi nodded, and took a step towards Chikara, making his brain short-circuit as he tilted his chin up a bit more to keep eye contact. 

“Yeah, thereabouts. I, uh, I do have a reason for being here, I didn’t just show up to waste your time.”

“Oh,” Chikara said, ignoring the slight drop in his stomach. 

Futakuchi’s sharp, wicked grin was thankfully something that never changed. “Oh? Disappointed, Chika-chan~?” he took another step closer. 

Chikara swallowed. “Look, you said you were here for a reason, what was it?”

Futakuchi’s smirk got a little sharper and then just when Chikara’s brain was starting to shut down, he thrust a box into his hands. “Here, dare completed.”

Chikara looked down at the box, brain slowly catching up to reality, switching out of imagining Futakuchi’s big arms holding him up against the wall. He looked back up at Futakuchi, who was waiting with an eyebrow raised, and then looked back down at the cutely decorated pastry box. 

Slowly, he flipped the lid up, and was greeted with a dozen sugar cookies. “I-what?” he asked, looking back up at Futakuchi. 

Futakuchi laughed and Chikara’s traitorous heart went doki-doki. “You remember ten years ago, when we all played truth or dare and you dared me to bring you a dozen sugar cookies in ten years if I remembered you? Well, I remember you. So, here’s a dozen sugar cookies, hopefully as sweet as you still seem to be.”

Chikara looked at the cookies one more time, and then back at Futakuchi, and then carefully turned, set the cookies down on the table next to his door, and then turned back around. “You were the one I had a crush on third year. I complained about your stupid good looks and how much I liked you, still do actually, wow you got really hot, and I can’t believe you remembered that stupid dare aft-”

He was cut off by warm, calloused hands cupping his cheeks and soft lips pressing against his. After a moment of shock he melted into the touch, leaning up against his chest and wrapping his arms around Futakuchi’s neck. 

Futakuchi pulled back, a soft smile on his stupid perfect lips, and Chikara couldn’t help but sigh. “I knew you liked me, but I wasn’t sure. I always did think you were pretty, gorgeous even, and I am so glad I set a reminder to bring you these cookies. Do you, uh-”

Chikara pulled him back down into another kiss, and slanted his lips against Futa-Kenji’s, and let his own lips part when Kenji slid his tongue against him. It quickly turned heated, what with the 12 years of repressed feelings. When Kenji’s hands slid down his waist, Chikara pulled away with a gasp. 

“Wait a second, Kenji,” he whispered, pulling his phone out and shooting Akaashi a quick raincheck message. Kenji’s hands were impatient against him, and he pressed his lips against against Chikara’s ear. 

“Call me that again and you won’t make it to lunch with Akaashi,” he whispered, voice deep and sending a shudder down Chikara’s spine. 

Tossing his phone onto the table next to the cookies, Chikara wrapped his fingers into Kenji’s collar and tugged, pulling him back a step, and then another. “One step ahead of you, Kenji.” 

He pulled Kenji into towards his bedroom and thanked every celestial being he could think of for those damn cookies and Past Chikara’s intelligence. 

Sugar cookies indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! i dont know how i wrote this so fast and i’ve been stuck on another piece for like a month now but i spit this out in less than an hour? yeah sounds about right ahaha, ummm i hope y’all liked it but its rly just some fluffy crack and i wrote it for fun  
xoxo kitten <3


End file.
